


Правильный выбор

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Румпель видит, какую боль Гидеон испытал у Черной Феи.





	Правильный выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Это не ООС, потому что нормальный Румпель так бы и поступил.

С первой секунды, увидев сына, Румпельштильцхен хотел взглянуть на него под этим балахоном. Он ожидал увидеть шрамы - следы боли и страданий. Прочесть по ним его прошлое. Понять, насколько сильна его боль.  
И вот сейчас - когда сын, искупавшись в озере, вышел из воды - он смог взглянуть на его расписанную рубцами спину. На грудь, на которой виднелись следы порезов. Кожа местами явно была содрана - остались рваные, уродливые шрамы. Даже руки, которые сын прятал под перчатками... С ними творился тот же ужас.  
Румпель ощутил, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу. Все это... сделала Черная Фея с его мальчиком. Все, чего хотелось в это мгновение - чтобы ему никогда больше не причиняли боль. Не посмеют. Не позволит. Его сын заслуживает свой счастливый конец.  
Он решился выйти из-за дерева и приблизиться к сыну. Гидеон вздрогнул и отшатнулся, но Румпельштильцхен схватил его за руку, боясь, что не успеет сказать ни слова, прежде чем сын исчезнет.  
\- Убери от меня руки! - напряженно и негромко произнес Гидеон, хмуро посмотрев ему в глаза.  
Отец не нашел в себе сил отпустить его. Напротив, коснулся снова - на этот раз бороздящих грудь шрамов. Сын дернулся, уходя от прикосновения, будто оно причиняло ему боль.  
\- Это... не твое дело! - прошипел он злобно и почти умоляюще. Будто прося оставить его в покое. Не бередить старые раны. Не копаться в прошлом. Оставить все это позади.  
\- Я могу исцелить твою боль, - мягко шепнул Румпельштильцхен. Кинжал возник в его руке, и он протянул его Гидеону. - Слишком опасно тебе делать все самому. Ты пострадаешь. У тебя недостаточно магии. Используй мою силу.  
\- Мне не нужно от тебя подачек! - не раздумывая, ответил сын, оттолкнув его руку.  
Такой же, как Бэй... Такой же упрямый... Такой же... светлый. Чистый, невинный мальчик, искалеченный болью... По его вине... Он должен был забрать его у Белль, когда был шанс. Он мог это сделать. Он должен был. Должен был поступать, как лучше для сына. Не надеяться на то, что все сложится хорошо само собой. Чувство вины грызло изнутри все это время. Белль не стоила его ребенка. Ничто не стоило.  
\- Ты хочешь быть светлым, но поступаешь, как темный... Ты как я. И это не тот путь, который может сделать нас счастливыми, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь до него достучаться. - Я позабочусь о тебе. Я сделаю тебя счастливым...  
\- Ты не можешь сделать счастливым даже себя!  
\- Если ты будешь со мной, я буду счастлив...  
\- Я никогда не буду с тобой!  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь? Кто я для тебя?  
\- Не знаю... Я тебя не знаю... И ты меня не знаешь...  
\- Дай мне шанс узнать тебя...  
\- Зачем тебе это?  
\- Ты мой сын. Я хочу любить тебя... Я хочу, чтобы этот мир стал твоим домом... И я сделаю его таким, каким ты захочешь... Я хочу, чтобы делал то, что хочешь, то, что тебе будет приятно... И я хочу тебе в этом помочь... Пойдем со мной... Я твой отец...  
\- Мне не нужен отец! Я справлюсь сам!  
\- Тогда можно я буду тебе другом?  
Гидеон растянул губы в болезненной усмешке.  
\- Ты хотел изменить мою судьбу. Чтобы я был послушной куклой в твоих руках.  
\- Это чудовищно... - признал Румпельштильцхен, глядя на сына с искренним раскаянием. - Клянусь, я больше никогда не пойду против твоей воли, не лишу тебя выбора... Дай мне шанс доказать тебе, что я могу быть хорошим отцом...  
Он предложил сыну свою судьбу. Только что. Но власть кинжала не прельстила Гидеона. Его путь... Он был слишком на нем зациклен. Все другое лишь отвлекало. Какой же сильной была его боль, если оставила в его душе такие раны... Такой страх...  
\- Я не дам ей до тебя добраться, - шепнул Румпельштильцхен, сжимая в своих руках его ладонь. - Любой ценой...  
\- Однажды это уже произошло, - мрачно ответил Гидеон, исчезая.  
Сколько бы Румпель ни убеждал себя, что в этом лишь вина Белль... Его трусость. Его мягкость. Его слабость. Его неуверенность. Решись он забрать у нее Гидеона - мальчик бы не страдал.

Несколько мгновений понадобились, чтобы прийти в себя. Взгляд уперся в потолок незнакомой комнаты. Последние минуты перед отключкой почему-то вспоминались с трудом.  
Гидеон попробовал встать, но в висок стрельнуло болью. Он застонал и повалился обратно. Похоже, со Спасительницей все прошло не слишком удачно...  
\- Сынок, тебе нельзя двигаться... - раздался заставивший вздрогнуть голос.  
\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи! - огрызнулся Гидеон, заметив рядом отца.  
Он нуждался... По крайней мере, сейчас. Но за все приходилось платить. И отец потребовал бы платы. Румпельштильцхен никогда не делал ничего просто так.  
Только спустя минуты, когда зрение достаточно сфокусировалось, Гидеон заметил, что он опирается на трость.  
\- Зачем она? - спросил он, начиная догадываться.  
\- Мы не в Сторибруке, - подтвердил отец. - Здесь нет магии. Мне надо было спрятать тебя ото всех... От нее... Здесь она тебя не найдет... Здесь нет ее власти... Она просто женщина... И я убью ее, как только увижу... Я больше не подпущу ее к тебе... Я не позволю никому причинить тебе боль...  
\- Ты проживешь жизнь здесь? Без магии? Со мной? - недоверчиво переспросил Гидеон. - Ты правда пойдешь на это? Ты смертен. И умрешь через какие-то пару десятков лет.  
Румпельштильцхен присел на кровать, оказавшись рядом. И с нежностью погладил сына по голове. Больше он никогда не сделает неправильный выбор. Больше никогда не повторит свою ошибку. Никогда не предпочтет магию сыну. Никогда не позволит трусости и слабости одержать верх.  
Гидеон как-то сжался на мгновение и хрипло, изумленно выдохнул.  
\- Тебя когда-нибудь кто-нибудь ласкал? - с печалью спросил отец.  
\- Нет...  
От этого было так больно... Смотреть, как он вздрагивает от прикосновений... Даже от самых нежных и бережных... Румпельштильцхен наклонился и поцеловал широкий шрам, наискось рассекающий грудь. Гидеон содрогнулся всем телом, вцепился отцу в плечи. Как же ему не хватало любви...  
\- Я покажу тебе любовь... - шепнул Румпельштильцхен, припадая щекой к его руке. Принимаясь расцеловывать все его тело, лаская губами каждый шрам, каждую отметину на коже. Гидеон сдавленно скулил сквозь зубы. Он отвернулся, зажмурился, будто с ним делали что-то болезненно-неприятное, но не пытался отстранить отца. Только как-то неуверенно, непроизвольно - подался вперед, подставляясь под поцелуи. И тяжело задышал.  
Румпельштильцхен не собирался останавливаться.

Румпельштильцхен наблюдал из окна, как Гидеон вышел из машины, неся в руках пакеты с покупками. Как споткнулся и что-то сердито пробурчал себе под нос. Так ворчливо и беззлобно, что отец невольно улыбнулся. Открылась входная дверь, сын зашуршал пакетами на кухне. Во всем этом до сих пор было нечто такое, во что тяжело было поверить. Нечто куда более сказочное и волшебное, чем любая магия. Их нормальная жизнь.  
Румпельштильцхен попытался встать, чтобы выйти сыну навстречу, однако сегодня ноги не желали слушаться больше обычного. Все же, возраст и правда давал о себе знать...  
Гидеон сам пришел к нему спустя пару минут. Сел на кровать, обнял, спросил о самочувствии. Посмотрел в глаза, улыбнулся как-то непривычно игриво и задиристо. Поцеловал.  
\- У меня есть для тебя особый подарок, - загадочно произнес он и полез в карман, доставая оттуда странной формы переливающийся кристалл. Обломок...  
Румпельштильцхен выдохнул, судорожно вцепляясь в его руку. Чувствуя, как по его жилам снова растекается сила. Как магия струится внутри его тела. Как тьма вступает в свои права.  
Он перевел полный противоречивых чувств взгляд на сына. Гидеон улыбался.  
\- Я не могу тебя отпустить.


End file.
